Broken sighs
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Nunca penso que la eternidad fuera tan poco tiempo. UA; Sasuke/Sakura


**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, los personajes son de kishimoto-sama

**Note**: Hey, para Lupe-chan y MaryStarmor que siempre están allí dejando review en los SasuSaku y dejándome, de paso, una sonrisa, gracias chicas, I love you so much, seriously (L)

**Advertencias**: Un poco melancólico (?)

* * *

**Broken sighs**

.

«your whispers are like

little broken needles in my skin»

.

.

.

Están en el autobús y ella menciona algo sobre porque los chicos sexys no deben ser tan bordes, y porque las chicas deberían ser menos pegajosas para evitarlo. La mitad de lo que dice no lo entiende, la verdad. Ella solo habla y susurros se escapan de entre el borde de sus labios color rosa pálido que tiene, casi sin querer. Su cabello es de un rosa un tono mas oscuro que sus labios. Lleva una falda que deja ver mas de lo que quisiera y una bufanda blanca enrollada en su cuello, Sasuke le da un vistazo de reojo y piensa que porque simplemente no camino hasta la escuela.

Cuando escucha su nombre salir de sus labios por primera vez sabe que tiene que alejarse rápido si no quiere quedarse prendado de ella.

Sasuke es inteligente. Le gusta el frío. La lógica y las cosas perfectas.

Sakura es todo lo contrario. Ella es cálida y suave. Sakura es un montón de piezas echas de trivialidades que no terminan de encajar, y hacen que se vea como un espejismo, tan irrealmente nítida, con los bordes sin terminar.

Sakura camina con cuidado y dice cosas ha pedacitos porque le dolerían demasiado las manos si dejara escapar todas esas cosas tan punzantes juntas. Sakura tiene una mirada verde-melancólica y las pestañas dolorosamente tupidas. Y le dice, (no, no, eso no son palabras.

suspiros)

-Te quie… _No, no, porque yo…._

ro. Yo..

Sa-su-ke….-_kun._

Su nombre fracturado entre la carne rosada, suave y casi gentil de sus labios.

Susurros derramándose sobre su piel. Deshilachados en el aire como una canción espesa. Manos tocando donde no debería. Y su voz, su voz que se le escapa como arena entre los dedos, o agua, si, agua (porque son líquidos). Y huele a inocencia, y a flores. Y a algo sofisticado, como el jardín para tomar el té de un antiguo castillo británico o algo así.

Sasuke hiperventila, aprieta los dientes y le toma las muñecas, la aparta. La mira con sus ojos negros y sedosos, y la odia, la petrifica con la mirada. Pero su sonrisa se abre paso sobre sus tibias mejillas como si no importara nada más. Ella sabe, no es ciega, sabe que Sa-(su)-ke… -kun, esta algo así como quebrado, roto en millones de fragmentos cortantes, hirientes y malditos. Pero,

-Te quier…o

No puede dejarlo. Sakura se cortaría con esos pedazos toda la piel con un gusto casi masoquista si la recompensa era estar cerca de él. De sus ojos de (seda). Le gusta. Su cabello (negro, negro) y su piel pálida. Le gusta su oscuridad y le gustan sus silencios. Sakura. Tan quebrada como él pero mucho menos. Sasuke se resigna. Suspira levemente, casi no haciéndolo. Y entonces deja que ella lo bese.

Ella se enreda sobre él, el sofá cruje. Mas suspiros (Lo sabes ¿Verdad, Sa-su-ke…-kun?) La áspera lengua masculina acaricia su paladar y se vuelve liquida, sus pensamientos palidecen y tiene la lejana, y efímera, sensación de que esta sobre una nube de algodón,

-Sakura. Te odio.

Sasuke no suspira cosas, dice solo lo necesario - rápido, certero, _letal-_ y espera que funcione (sabe que no lo hará) Ella, el suave toque de sus dedos buscando bajo su camisa, como un pajarillo. La piel que ella -sus manos suaves- recorren se siente caliente. Sasuke se quema y la aprieta. Quiere sentirla. Nunca está lo suficientemente cerca. Sigue susurrando cosas, algo como (_tengo tu corazón, no te preocupes, yo lo cuidare, yo)_

_Te_

_Qui…e- ro._

Se desmenuza en el aire antes de llegar a rosar el borde de sus oídos.

Solo puede tocarla, fundirse en su olor. Dejar que su mirada lo hipnotice y entonces caer como lo que no quiere ser.

Un humano. Un hombre cualquiera. Un mortal.

La gente suele llamarlo sentimientos.

Sasuke no quiere sentir, pero cada uno de los vellos de su piel se eriza a su suave, casi desvanecido tacto. No puede sacársela. No puede simplemente decirle que se valla y esperar a seguir respirando. Se siente débil. Pero ella susurra en su oído algo como (_Mío, Sa-su-ke…_

_-kun_)

Y sus pensamientos se vuelven a deshacer. Tiene que volver a unir los cables pero es demasiado difícil cuando su olor está en todas partes.

Sus palabras flotan en el aire condensado de la habitación de Sasuke. El sillón de cuero blanco cruje suavemente y es cómplice de los susurros cargados de Sakura. Con su cuerpo delgado y sus manos delicadamente ansiosas. El murmullo de los autos pasando por fuera de su casa parece tan lejano que cree que esta sobre Júpiter. Y que los cometas pasan justo a un lado de su piel.

Electricidad.

Suave y placentera, viajando por sus músculos y haciendo que su voluntad perezca como una hoja de otoño.

-Cuanto te odio.

Dice, sus palabras cortando el viento que se escurre de entre las cortinas, como si fueran un cuchillo. No son susurros, es todo lo contrario.

(Pero sigue siendo una gran

m-e-n-t-i-r-a)

Sakura es una hoja de papel llena de colores. Sasuke lame su cuello despacio y entierra sus dedos en su piel. le dice palabras hirientes y luego la besa. Ella sonríe y es entonces cuando todo cobra sentido.

* * *

Sasuke piensa que podría pasarse la eternidad contando las pecas de sus hombros.

.

.

. end.


End file.
